Bloody Reminders
by Playfulpippapony
Summary: Maze has an... odd way of showing she cares. Linda x Maze (Laze), because this ship needs more love!


**This is based on a prompt I saw that said...**

 **'A demon that writes messages on your mirror in blood, but they're helpful messages like "remember you have yoga tonight at 6".**

 **I immediately thought of Maze and Linda (a ship I love so very much and needs A LOT more love). It's sort of cracky, but I think it could maybe work in the show. Maybe.**

* * *

Linda stared at the blood as it trickled down her bathroom mirror. It had been there for at least two hours, maybe more, since the blood was starting to dry in some places. It had been smeared across the mirror's surface into words, they simply read ' _Yoga- 5:30PM_ '. Linda sighed then proceeded to pick up a cloth and wash away the gory reminder.

It had started happening about a week ago, just a short while after she and Maze had started dating. When she'd first seen it she screamed and grabbed her phone to call the police, but then when she looked closer she saw it said ' _Lunch with Chloe- 12:15PM_ '. Fear was replaced by confusion as Linda stared at the bloody message scrawled on her mirror. She would have asked Maze about it, but she'd left an hour or two before Linda had woken up. Deciding not to bother her girlfriend she phoned Lucifer.

"Doctor!" His cheery voice answered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Linda took a calming breath, then answered.

"Um, Lucifer? You wouldn't happen to know why I have a reminder to meet Chloe for lunch written in blood on my bathroom mirror would you?" Since finding out Lucifer was indeed the actual Devil Linda had become used to odd and crazy things happening to her, but this was just weird!

Linda heard Lucifer chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Oh that will just be Maze, she does that when she's not around to remind you in person". Linda looked at the mirror for a moment, finding his answer not nearly as surprising as she should have. "Doctor? Are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes, sorry, I was just… is it human blood?" She didn't think it was, but she didn't want the LAPD coming to her house thinking she was a suspect for a murder.

"No, of course not. She's not a monster". He sounded way too casual about this. "It's most likely chicken, possibly cat. Are your neighbors particularly fond of their pets?" Linda lived in an apartment with a 'No Pet Policy', so chances were there wasn't a family in need of a bereavement counselor. After saying goodbye to Lucifer Linda looked at the writing one more time, then she cleaned it off.

Over the next week Linda received several more bloody reminders, all of them for the most mundane tasks like shopping or yoga. Linda hadn't brought it up with Maze, feeling like she may take it personally if she told her this wasn't what girlfriends normally did. Lucifer had told her it was Maze's way of showing she cared, in her own demonic way. Linda may not understand why she chose to show affection in this way, but she did understand that Maze was very sensitive about emotions, so she decided to just let her do it. Besides, despite being totally insane, it did work! After all, how could you forget something written in blood?

One of the latest ones actually made Linda smile. It said ' _Maze's birthday- Tomorrow_ '. Linda knew Maze didn't have a real birthday, so a while back she'd suggested she created one. She thought it would give her a sense of belonging, but Maze didn't see the point (she finally managed to convince her by saying you get free drinks on your birthday). The day she chose was tomorrow, and Linda had no idea what to get her. What do you get a demon from Hell that you're also sleeping with?

Right now however Linda was more concerned with the blood dripping down her mirror. It wasn't that she didn't like the reminders, it's the choice of ink that bothered her. Other than that it was really rather sweet.

As Linda once again began to scrub the mirror clean she had an idea. Tossing the cloth in the sink she got dressed and went out shopping.

* * *

Maze's party was being held at Lux (mostly for the free bar). Lucifer, Chloe, Amenadiel, Ella, and of course Linda, were all invited. Maze wanted to invite Trixie, but Chloe refused saying an open bar is no place for a child. They danced, drank, and Maze made out with Linda in front of everyone claiming it was her birthday right.

At some point during the evening Maze proclaimed loudly "Right bitches! Give me my presents!" Chloe gave her a black leather choker, Lucifer gave her a new sex toy (which made Linda blush madly), Ella gave her a knife that looked super deadly, and Amenadiel gave her a bottle of her favorite booze.

Lastly it was Linda's turn. She handed Maze a small gift wrapped in red and black paper. Maze smiled at her, clearly happy she was able to enjoy her first birthday with her girlfriend. Maze ripped open the paper to reveal the gift inside. A pack of four red wipe-board pens. Maze looked up at Linda with a confused expression.

"I thought you could use them next time I need a reminder, so you don't have to go kill a chicken every time I have yoga". She was worried for a minute that Maze would be hurt by the gift, maybe even offended. Then a grin spread across Maze's face and Linda was swept up into a tight hug.

When she was released Maze whispered "Thank you".

"For what?"

"For knowing me". Linda smiled and kissed Maze chastely on the lips. When she looked around all the other guests apart from Lucifer looked confused.

"Wait?" Ella said suddenly. "She would have been happy with some bloody pens!?" Linda let out a chuckle and Maze soon followed. Maybe no one understood Maze like she did, but that was fine, because Maze had her, and that was enough.

Maze had stopped using blood after that, though she still continued to write reminders on Linda's mirror, she even bought a mini wipe-board to stick on the fridge. Linda came to accept that these note, and Maze, were now a part of her life. Not that she was complaining, seeing the notes left by her girlfriend was the best part of her day. Until…

Linda stared in shock at her mirror, switching between shock, horror, and something else. There on her bathroom mirror, written in blood, were the words ' _I love you_ '.

"Mazikeen! Get your annoying, sexy ass in here and help me clean up this bloody mess!"


End file.
